


I like a man in uniform

by oscarwilderobbieross



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwilderobbieross/pseuds/oscarwilderobbieross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey doesn’t want to kiss Tony when he’s in uniform. </p>
<p>Tony isn’t pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like a man in uniform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecannabiskid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecannabiskid/gifts).



> You're welcome.

Rhodey thinks Tony doesn’t notice how his attitude changes once he puts on the uniform. His gaze gets harder, he’d probably call it focused, and he becomes utterly unapproachable.

Tony tries him, of course, tries to pry away the hard set of his jaw.

Rhodey sighs as Tony touches him, a little bit too low on his back, eager hands sliding over the slope of his ass, and Rhodey will correct him with a look, a frown.

Tony hates it, and only tries harder, until Rhodey has to pull at his wrist to stop him from the inappropriate touching, and there is anger in his eyes, real anger.

The genius backs off then, but only temporarily, going into affectionate kisses. Or at least, he wants to. Rhodey might talk to him then, pleading in his eyes as he says “Tony..” like it’s a warning. Like he’s going to pay for it later.

On the bad days, the man just swats him away without words, like he’s a fly, and Tony wants to walk away and let the man come to him with apologies. Sometimes he does.

Rhodey will come to him on those days, when it’s late and the uniform is replaced by a shirt and some khakis, a polo shirt if Tony is really lucky. Tony will have his hand around a glass, and Rhodey will lean over him to kiss his neck softly, looking at whichever blueprints Tony is bend over.

“I do hope you came here to apologize.”  Tony will quip, and Rhodey smiles against his skin. “How many drinks have you had?”

“Not enough to let you get away with that.”

Rhodey guided him to the bedroom, he apologized softly as they stood in the elevator, kissing his neck. “I’m sorry for acting like that..”

“Thank you.” Tony said softly, but there was a twinkle in his eye that said that it wouldn’t be the last time he’d try.

The way they made love was slow, Tony on his back and looking up at Rhodey with a blissful expression on his face, his gaze a little hazy.

And as the man curled up at Rhodey’s side, he knew there was no doubt that he loved him. Maybe a little.


End file.
